poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on the Star Destroyer/Reunion with Han and Chewbacca
Here's how Back on the Star Destroyer and Reunion with Han and Chewbacca goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. we see the Star Destroyer orbiting Jakku a First Order officer arrives First Order Officer: Sirs and madams, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. Drago: What? First Order Officer: It escaped capture aboard a Correllian-Class model freighter. King Sombra: Enraged You allowed the droid to steal a freighter?! First Order Officer: Not exactly, Your Highness. It had help. We have no confirmation, but we believe that FN-2187 may have helped in the escape. Ren ignites his cross guard lightsaber and the First Order Officer brace themselves Ren destroys the computer programs soon as he calms down, Kylo Ren deactivates his cross guard lightsaber Kylo Ren: Anything else? First Order Officer: The 2 were accompanied by a team of heroes and a girl. Queen Chrysalis: Angered What?! Kylo Ren: the First Order Officer What girl? [We cut back to the Falcon] Jestro: Well, how bad is it? Rey: If you want to live, not good. Starscream: We must escape as soon as possible. Rey: BB-8 said that the location of the Resistance base is need to know. If I'm taking you there, I need to know. Monstrox: Alright, BB-8, you have to tell us where your base is. BB-8: Beeps Monstrox: Okay, between us, Finn's not with the Resistance, okay. He's just trying to escape from the First Order. Please tell us where your base is. Mac Grimborn: Found the pilex driver. Rey: So where's your base? Monstrox: Go on, BB-8. Please. BB-8: Beeps Rey: The Iieenium system? Finn: Yeah, the Iieenium system. You gotta take us there as fast as you can. Rey: The guys will take you there. Uglyghost: What about you? Rey: I'm going back to Jakku. Icebat: Back to--? Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku? Cozymonster: Found some tape. Rey: Good. Wonk: Hey, Rey, you're a pilot. Finn: Wonk's right. You can fly anywhere. Why go back? You got a family? A boyfriend? You got a cute boyfriend? Rey: None of your business. That's why. the Falcon's pulled by a tractor beam Jestro: What just happened? noises are heard Han: Chewie, we're home. opens the square lid Han: Guys? Trixie: Oh, my goodness! Han Solo! Chewbacca! It's us, Team Adventurous. Starlight: But that means, we're on the ''Millennium Falcon! '' Rey: This is the ''Millennium Falcon? ''He's Han Solo? Applejack: Yep. Han Solo. Shining Armor: Han Solo, the Rebellion general? Mac Grimborn: No, the smuggler. Finn: Wasn't he a war hero? Donkey: Yep. He's the Han Solo that fought for the Rebellion. And this is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 16 parsecs. Han: 12! Scoffs 16. Mac Grimborn: Han, we need your help. BB-8's carrying a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker. Hiccup: Wait. You knew him. Mac Grimborn: Actually, ''we ''knew him. Han: Yeah. We knew him. We knew Luke. creature noises are heard Twilight: What in the world was that?! Han: Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose. Mac Grimborn: Wait, what? Are you hauling Rathtars on this freighter? Han: I'm hauling Rathtars. '' ''